Kill 'em with kindness
by Maddiebug
Summary: "Mon Dieu, eat the mac n cheese." Scowled Ladybug, "I can hear your stomach growling through your armor, you know." Chat Noir blinked, "You-" "Are feeding you. Yes." "But-" She rolled her eyes. "Look, if all I wanted to do was punch people and throw criminals on jail, I would've become a vigilante. Heroism involves kindness."


**Based on a Pinterest prompt:**

He didn't want to fight her.

He never wanted to fight her. She was so strong and brave. And distracting beautiful. There was no way he could win in a fight. Ever.

Which he tried to explain to his father, multiple times, but he wouldn't listen.

Gabriel Agreste would stop at nothing to get those earrings. Nothing.

Thats why Adrien agreed to fight Ladybug. As reluctant as he was about it, it was better than the alternative. He couldn't let his father destroy the city with the Akuma... no it was easier to send him to get their earrings back.

But he couldn't do it by force.

She was reasonable though, maybe if he explained... if he told her all he wanted was his Mom back, maybe she could understand. After all, she had a family, didn't she?

Chat Noir flinched as LB threw something at him, interrupting his train of thought. An explosive? A knife? No... it was too cubical. A box. He took a closer look. It was a Tupperware container. Of food?

Next thing he knew, something flew past his head. This time, he caught it. A fork? He stared at her. "What is the meaning of-"

"Mon Dieu, eat the mac n cheese." Scowled Ladybug, "I can hear your stomach growling through your armor, you know."

Chat Noir blinked, "You-"

"Are feeding you. Yes."

"But-"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, if all I wanted to do was punch people and throw criminals on jail, I would've become a vigilante. Heroism involves kindness, idiot."

Chat chuckled at that, and scarfed down the macaroni faster than she would've thought possible. There's an awkward pause as he hands it back to her. "Thank you."

She smirks. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't even kicked your butt. You haven't even tried to get the miraculous tonight."

"Can I have your miraculous?"

She glared, "no."

Chat shrugged, and sat down, staring at the city. "Sometimes. I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't." She offered, unhelpfully, joining him in sitting down.

"It's not that simple."

"Then explain."

"I can't." He groaned in frustration. "Ugh. It's so complicated. Why did I ever agree to this?"

"I don't know Chaton," she spoke gently. "Why did you?"

"Because I - I want my twin sister back." His voice cracked like a prepubescent middle shook child, "She's been gone three years, now, and I miss her every day. First, I lost my mother. Then her. But if we get the miraculous, father says we can make a wish."

"Oh." She awkwardly patted him on the back. "That's really- I'm so sorry."

He sniffed. "You don't understand. You pity me, but no one understands."

"I do." She mumbled, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen the proud hero.

"Who did you lose?"

"My twin brother." Her eyes were watering now, "it's actually been three years too. He... He was on that schoolbus that went into the Seine. By the time they found him, floating in the cold waters, he'd already drowned."

"My sister was on that bus." He tilted his head, "is it possible that we went to the same school?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore. I moved schools."

"And I'm homeschooled."

"It's a shame."

"Yeah."

"No, I mean-" she paused, "I feel like if we knew each other, without the masks, we could be really good friends."

"Or enemies," he joked.

"I already have one of those." She winked at him. "You know it's strange."

"What?"

"How tragedy affects people. Losing my brother made me want to help people. Losing your sister, made you lose your faith in everyone."

"You give me faith in humanity."

She blinked. "Thanks. I think. I know how you feel. I want him back, more than anything. He was my best friend, the only person who understood me. I miss him so much... but that's not what he would want me to do. I can't mourn forever, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She crossed her arms. "Can we call it a truce for tonight."

He nodded, "I wasn't really in the mood to fight."

She let out a light laugh. "Yeah, I could tell. I know how insincere this sounds, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"In sorry for yours too."

"Thanks."she gave him a hug.

They sat there together, looking at all of Paris and the stars.

When the sun started to rise on the horizon, Chat spoke up, "i should go, but uhh Thanks for the mac n cheese."

"Don't mention it."

"And the pep talk."

"I think I needed it more than you did. Marin is the whole reason why I became a superhero. Because of him, I didn't want anyone else to go through that pain. That's why I protect the city. For him. Because it's what he would've wanted."

"No, but you're right. Its not worth it. It's not what Adriana would've wanted for me. She would want me to keep living and be strong. Not focus on the past. And even if I did bring her back"

Ladybug let out a gasp. "Adrien Agreste?! Youre the idiot I've been fighting for two years?"

"Uhhh-" he fumbled for a response. "I get good grades-"

"Well this explains everything." She interrupted.

"What does it possibly explain? How I'm so good looking?" He smirked, but it was fake. His shaky hands proved that he wasnt as confident as he was pretending to be

"No. It explains why you don't want to fight. It explains your kindness, even when you're trying to be cruel. We didn't call you Sunshine boy for nothing. You used to have the brightest smile."

"No one called me sunshine boy." He groaned. "I've outgrown that. No one remembers that. Besides, I haven't smiled in like, three years."

"Thats not what she would want for you." Ladybug gave a smile. "Sometimes you have to focus on the positive."

"Youre right, it isn't." He gave her a weak smile. "Its not that easy though."

She shrugged. "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light."

He chuckled. "Okay Dumbledore. So you're really pretty, a dork and you knew me as a child-"

She blushed, "you think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah, have you seen yourself?"

"I mean you're the model here, sunshine boy."

"Well I know you aren't Nino."

She let out a snort. "Maybe I am... dude. Listen to these sick beats."

He laughed, for what felt like the first time in forever. "Definitely not. And you aren't Chloe, she would try to take the miraculous herself..."

"So who am I, exactly?"

"I don't know. Ill figure it out m'lady. In the meantime, can I have your miraculous?"

She punched him lightly. "Go home kitty."

"It was worth a shot!" He called out, leaping across the rooftops.

She sighed, watching him leave. He did have a good heart. He just needed some guidance and reason.

She really wanted to help him, and save the world, but that was unrealistic and childlike. She had other goals too... and the miraculous would fetch quite the price on the black market.

Enough to get information about what really happened to her brother.

Because, she had seen the body, cold, grey and bloated. It almost looked like him, but it wasn't.

She had no idea what had really happened, but she knew one thing for sure, Marin had never died. Maybe none of the people on the bus had. Someone was covering up something, and it was big. Marin was out there somewhere, waiting for her to find him. Maybe Adriana was with him, the last two students on the bus that day. She was going to find out what happened.

And she would do it, with Chat Noir's help... whether he was willing or not.

But it would be way easier with a partner than an enemy.

 **Yeah, so this is a oneshot... I hope you liked it.**

 **In writing this, I had a bunch of ideas, but I'm not sure if I should go through with them and write a long fic. I don't have much time after this week, and there's another story I really want to finish that's looking to be over 10,000 word's.**

 **I do like this one though, it really gave me some cool/fun/crazy ideas.**

 **My brain is wack, sorry.**

 **because I won't finish this story, probably, here's how the rest of it goes... it's kinda crack**

 **Bonus parts:**

...

It was about a week later than Chat started helping her stop criminals... after she fed him of course. He fought petty thieves and robbers, bringing justice to Paris.

"It's what she would've wanted," he explained.

...

A few weeks after that, Ladybug brought some macarons along with some left over pizza. She forgot about the brand name etched into them... or maybe she didn't.

Either way, as soon as she gave one to Adrien/Chat, he figured it out. "Marinette?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "Surprise?"

From that day on, Chat only fought as a hero, making sure to never hurt Ladybug.

...

It wasn't until about a month of him helping, and reporting false information to his father that he called himself her partner.

Another week and they were dating.

...

One day, Ladybug broke down and admitted everything to him. How she believes her brother never died and he's out there

Chat accused her of lying, being crazy. He "doesnt believe her conspiracies," leaves, much to both of their regrets.

...

He comes back the next night for patrol, "you're right. The death doesn't line up. That girl had too many freckles to be my sister, it's been haunting me for three years, I just couldn't place it till now."

...

Bada bing bada boom...

They hunt police record for information, find out it was officially a kidnapping, but the secret was kept from them.

They look at all of the old evidence, match together the puzzle.

Adrien's mother never died, she ran away from an obsessive crazy husband...

Tried to take both her children with her, but messed up and took Marin instead of Adrien.

She bribed the police to never say anything.

Despite being kinda crazy, she tried to raise them like her own two children, brainwashed them...

Anyways, LB and CN figure out where she's been living, break into her home, rescue the twins... who don't remember them?

Emilie? Is placed in an insane asylum, Marin goes back to Dupain-Cheng's and Adrien and Adriana are adopted by the bakery co.

Big happy family.

Happy ending.

Except Marinette and Adrien start dating and that's awkwards.

*cue ending*

...

 **yeah so that's probably it. If you really want more, leave a review, and like/fave, I could probably do it if people want it.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Love you**


End file.
